


Adventures in Bathing

by Liritar



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Bathtub Hilarity, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus is having problems, and Bill tries to help. An experiment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Bathing

“Götterdämmerung!” There was a loud sound of sloshing water and a growl of frustration through the door.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother, Bill moved down the hall and peered into the bathing room of the inn. He managed to bite back a laugh, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

Barry peered around him and _did_ laugh. “Nice one, buddy.”

Klaus growled and hurled a cloth at him, and Barry ducked out of the room, still laughing.

Bill moved further into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him and stopping an inch from the ever expanding puddle of water gathering on the wooden planks of the flooring. “Having problems, old sport?”

Klaus looked up from where he was huddled in a tub barely big enough for his body and grit his teeth. One of his long legs was draped over the side in a futile attempt to make room. “I’m fine,” he spat out, almost snarling.

Bill’s lips twitched. “I can see that.”

His friend glared, dripping with dignity. “This tub is far too small.”

“No, it’s a perfectly normal tub, old man,” Bill pointed out, openly grinning now. “You’re just far too large.” It was almost astounding how big Klaus was, he had to admit to himself. He tended to forget, he was so used to the man being around. But at moments like this… seeing him so… well, naked… it made a man realize that it wasn’t just Klaus’s habit of wearing imposing clothing that made him seem enormous. He really was that big.

And there wasn’t enough water to cover _anything._ Bill could feel himself flushing as he quickly raised his eyes. He certainly had never thought about what Klaus looked like naked, but now nothing could burn the image out of his mind.

Luckily, Klaus didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy grumbling and trying to clean himself as well as he could, under the circumstances. Bill sighed and walked over, each footstep splashing just a bit. He took the soap forcibly from his friend’s hand. “Give me that.” He flashed an amused grin. “You always have to make a big thing out of everything, don’t you?”

Klaus glowered. “I am not making a ‘big thing’ out of _anything_!” He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Oh, yes you are, old man,” he laughed. “You’re acting like a petulant child.” He started soaping up the man’s back, trying to ignore how his muscled shoulders felt under his fingers. Surprisingly good, really.

After a moment, Klaus relaxed, sighing. “Thank you, Bill. I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Bill chuckled. “Really, old bean, I’m used to it.” His friend had a temper on him, and always had. If he’d let things like that bother him, he and Klaus would have killed each other years ago.

The large man snorted softly. “Implying something, Heterodyne?”

“I didn’t think I needed to _imply_ anything,” he laughed, circling around to his front, running the soap across his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus leaned back as much as he could. After a moment, his eyes slid shut. It was nice to see his friend so… so _peaceful._ He usually looked as if something was irritating him, in a vague way. Except on those rare times he was smiling, usually when they were fighting something. But this… it was just comfortable, the two of them together. Even if it _shouldn’t_ be comfortable.

Lost in his thoughts, Bill wasn’t taking as much care as he should have been, and moved just a bit too quickly. His boot slipped on the wet floor, his feet flying out from under him, and the next thing he knew, he was tumbling into the tub. Well. Klaus’s lap. His face smacked against the man’s broad chest with enough force to make him wince.

“Mein Gott!” Klaus’s arms circled him, holding him steady. They both looked up in alarm as a creaking filled the air, and then the legs of the tub buckled, crashing to one side, sending them sliding across the floor, Klaus’s large body pinning him down.

Bill drew in a sharp, gasping breath. Mostly because the wind had been knocked out of him, but… there was something about this.

Klaus propped himself up on his hands, gazing down in concern. “Bill? Are you all right?”

“Yes. I’m… fine, old chap.” He stared up at him, far too many strange sensations flooding him to be able to sort them out. Some of that must have shown on his face, because Klaus frowned slightly, brow furrowing in concern. It was getting hard to _think._ Bill started humming softly, and everything became clear. He didn’t need to worry. He could just take what he wanted.

“Bill, what…” His words were cut off as Bill surged up, crushing his lips to the larger man’s, eyes glinting with just a hint of Madness.

Large hands on his shoulders pushed him away, and then Klaus was _gone_ , several feet away, standing with a look of shock on his face. “Bill, what the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

He pulled himself to his feet, dripping with water, his clothing having absorbed quite a bit from the floor as he lay there. He stalked forwards, a manic grin stretched across his face. His mind was buzzing with excitement and Madness. “Scientific inquiry. Don’t tell me you’re frightened, Klaus.”

“Bill, this is… this is _insane._ ”

“So you _are_ frightened.” Bill smirked up at him.

“I am no such—” Klaus broke off with a gasp as Bill grabbed him roughly and kissed him again, pressing against his body. There was a moment of tense hesitation, and then those large, wonderful hands were sliding down his back, holding him in place. It was several long moments before they separated, both breathing raggedly. “Bill, I… you…”

“It’s an experiment. Don’t tell me you’re not curious.” He looked down and smirked slightly. “I can _see_ that you’re interested.”

And now _that_ was the most amazing thing. Klaus’s face and neck were turning red, the color seeping down his chest to the lines of stitches, stopping abruptly there. His friend was _blushing._ He’d never seen him do that. “Bill!” Those large hands that had felt so very nice touching him dropped to hide the evidence.

Bill tugged at his shirt, prying the sopping fabric away from his body. There was something almost inevitable about all of this. He grinned at his friend. “Come on, Klaus, it’s an experiment,” he repeated. “And I, for one, am liking the results.”

He could see several emotions warring across Klaus’s face; confusion primarily, along with shock and a hefty dose of embarrassment. But there was desire there as well. And Bill was going to use that.

But Klaus was talking. “Bill. You’re not yourself. I’m not going to… to take advantage of you.”

He chuckled softly. “Really, old man, I rather think I’m taking advantage of you.” He kissed him again, firmly, trying to drive everything else out of Klaus’s mind. The man thought too much, and always had. Didn’t he realize how unstoppable this all was? It felt like this had been building, so very slowly, since the instant they’d met. He’d been drawn to Klaus immediately, and their friendship had been a foregone conclusion. And this… yes, it was unusual, but it seemed the logical next step.

If only Klaus weren’t so irritatingly stubborn. He sighed as the man shoved him away once more. “What _is_ it, Klaus? Why can’t you just… stop being so _stupid_ and give me this?”

The man glowered down at him. “ _Besides_ the fact that you’ve obviously lost your mind? Bill, do you have _any_ idea what you’re doing? I know damn well you’ve never done this with a man. Mein Gott, _I_ have never…” He broke off, drawing in a deep breath. “Besides that, I’m fairly sure you haven’t been with a woman, either.”

Bill could feel his skin heating. “That… that… that’s not the _point!_ ” he stuttered, crossing his arms defensively. 

Klaus raised a bushy eyebrow. “I think, my friend, that that is _exactly_ the point. You don’t know what you’re doing, and this is certainly not the way you want to find out.”

“You don’t know what I want, Klaus,” he said softly, lifting his eyes to meet the other man’s. “You always think you know what’s best for everyone, but you know what? This time you’re wrong.” He thought for a minute, then smiled artlessly. “I still think you’re scared.”

The man chuckled. “Stop trying to manipulate me, Heterodyne. You’re horrible at it.”

He scowled. “I am _not—_ ”

“Yes, you are. Neither you nor Barry can lie to save your life, remember? That’s why you need me around.” Klaus smirked slightly.

Bill glowered. “I thought I kept you around because I like you, old man.”

Klaus grinned. “I _knew_ you’d lost your mind.”

“Oh, shut up.” He reached out to gently punch his friend in the shoulder.

“There, that’s more like it.” Klaus ran a hand through his dripping hair. “Come on, Heterodyne, let’s forget this ever happened and say no more about it.”

Bill considered that a moment. That would be the easy way out of the situation. That is, assuming he wanted a way out. He was still burning with curiosity—and other sensations he barely had names for. He smiled up at the man, then said “No.” Just that, softly yet firmly. And then he kissed him again. Seduction always seemed so much easier in stories. But then, Klaus was abnormally stubborn.

Klaus pushed him away again. This was really getting tiresome. But before he could speak, he looked up into Klaus’s eyes. Instead of the usual chill, the ice blue orbs held a fire that threatened to consume his soul. “Fine,” the larger man growled, suddenly tackling him to the ground. “Is this what you want?” he hissed, ripping at his clothing. The force of it all surprised him, until…

He sighed, then slid an arm around his friend’s neck. “Are you trying to scare me, old bean?” he chuckled in his ear. “You’re not going to hurt me. I know you.”

“Götterdämmerung, Heterodyne, won’t you just give up already?” Klaus held him against his broad chest, strangely gentle, given the phenomenal strength the man had just displayed.

“Never,” he murmured, running a finger along his shoulder. “I want you.”

The man shivered slightly. “Damn you, Bill,” he breathed. “Damn you.” And then his lips were on his throat, and he was gasping in surprise. Oh. That felt… nice. His hand threaded into Klaus’s hair; it was actually flat on his head, for once, with all the water. Large fingers deftly removed the rest of his clothing, until his bare body was pinned between the wet floor and Klaus’s muscled form.

A groan fell from Klaus’s lips, and the sound sent shivers through Bill’s body. It was visceral and needy, almost pleading. “Yes,” he gasped, not entirely sure what had been asked, or what he was agreeing to, but knowing that he’d give this man anything he needed. His skin was growing warm, burning everywhere he touched Klaus.

“Mein Gott, Bill.” Klaus sounded _awed._ He’d rarely heard that tone in the man’s voice. And when he did, it was directed at machinery. One of those large, strong hands slid up his thigh, making him shake with need and, yes, just a hint of fear. Interesting. He hadn’t expected that. But his previous argument still held; Klaus would never hurt him. However large and intimidating he was from this angle. He hummed softly, banishing all concern behind a screen of scientific inquiry.

Klaus chuckled softly at the sound. “Trying to find out how I work, Bill?”

Bill grinned up at him. “Maybe I’m studying your methods.” He pressed his thigh into the man’s hand. “Are you going to give me something to study?”

The man snorted. “And you call _me_ impatient. This is part of it all, Bill. Getting… comfortable with each other.” He kissed him softly, and Bill melted. Oh. Well. He could get used to that. Okay. If Klaus wanted to take it slowly… He closed his eyes, sliding his arms around the man’s neck, kissing him back with languid passion.

A bliss-filled eternity later, Klaus pulled back, gasping for breath. Bill was panting, himself. They stared at each other for a moment, then Klaus cracked a crooked smile. “You’re mad, Bill.” Before he could protest, Klaus was kissing him again. He whimpered into the man’s mouth as pleasure battered him in waves. How could any one man contain all this? And this was just kissing, his Spark-fugued brain pointed out. What would it be like later? That thought was enough to make him moan in anticipation.

Those large, strong hands roamed his body, teasing him in ways he hadn’t dreamed possible. He shuddered, wave after wave of heat rising through his body. His humming grew louder, tinged with whimpers when Klaus did something particularly interesting. That went on for what seemed like far too long. But then Klaus was pulling back, sliding a finger into his mouth for a moment. “Lubrication,” he said to what must have been a questioning look on Bill’s face. He nodded, satisfied with the answer he’d gotten. It made sense. You had to lubricate machine pieces that rubbed together, organic components weren’t much different. And it would probably be more comfortable.

And then… OH. Klaus’s finger, as oversized as the rest of the man, was slowly pressing into… well. Portions of his anatomy best left unnamed. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience, but it wasn’t… bad. He must have grimaced slightly, because Klaus paused. “All right, Bill?”

“Fine,” he gasped, locking eyes with Klaus. That made it better. “Continue the experiment.”

“Experiment,” Klaus snorted. His finger eased further into Bill’s body, causing a most peculiar stretching sensation. He thought he could possibly get used to that. “Only you could take something so… so full of _life_ and make it clinical.”

He raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Getting romantic on me, Wulfenbach?”

“Oh, shut up.” The man pushed his finger into him with a bit more force than he’d probably intended. It stung slightly, but before he even had time to react to that, Klaus was touching something inside him that made sparks fly through his body. Figuratively. At least he hoped so. He cried out, hips jerking, trying to get closer to the man’s touch.

Klaus seemed as surprised by his reaction as he was, freezing and staring down at him. He hissed in frustration. “Don’t stop, oh please…” All thoughts of experimentation were gone, replaced by desperate longing. He bit his lip, writhing to get closer to Klaus.

After a moment, the man took pity on him, pressing against that spot firmly once more. He moaned deeply, his eyes sliding shut. He’d never felt anything like this. There was the most peculiar sensation that he was going to melt into the floor, intensifying with each of Klaus’s rhythmic motions.

He couldn’t judge the passage of time. It could have been years or seconds later when Klaus pulled his hand slowly away, leaving him feeling empty in a way he’d never dreamed possible. He let out a whimper of protest, eyes flying open.

Klaus had moved, bracing himself right above him once more. “It’s all right, Bill,” he murmured, his voice surprisingly tender. Bill had never heard that tone from him. “I’m right here.” Their lips met in a soft, searching kiss. Bill’s arms moved up, wrapping around his friend’s—no, his _lover’s_ neck. His thigh moved, rubbing against Klaus’s leg, instinctively raising his leg to curl around his hip. He needed to feel the man with every inch of himself.

Klaus groaned softly, shifting his weight to one hand, the other reaching back to grab his leg. “Götterdämmerung, Bill,” he gasped. And then Klaus was _pushing_ , and it _hurt_ as he stretched around him, but oh, it felt so right. Still, he couldn’t quite suppress a sound of pain. Klaus froze immediately.

“It’s… fine,” Bill panted, clinging to him. “You’re… very large,” he added, running a hand down his back.

“So I’ve been told,” Klaus answered with a hint of a chuckle.

“Smug bastard.” He pressed his cheek against the man’s, shuddering slightly. “Please.”

“Right.” The other man began to move again, slower, more carefully. Bill let out a soft sigh. That was better. Klaus grunted, apparently with the effort of restraining himself. He could feel the man’s muscles twitching below his hand. That was… absolutely fascinating. And if there hadn’t been so much going on to distract him, he’d have studied it in greater depth. But the pain was receding, pushed aside by hints of the pleasure he’d felt with the man’s finger. Just a little bit… Ah! There. He cried out, legs folding around Klaus’s waist, trying to get as close as he could to the other man. Yes. This was perfection.

Klaus let out a moan, deep and desperate, hips pressing forward sharply. The sound of his friend so unreserved, as much as the physical pleasure, pushed him to new heights of ecstasy. He scratched at the man’s back, unaware of the force he was exerting. “Yes, oh yes, Klaus,” he whimpered.

“Shh, Bill, I’m here.” Klaus kissed him deeply, his tongue apparently trying to taste every corner of his mouth. He thrust against the smaller man evenly, if slowly gaining speed. There was an air of desperation surrounding the two of them. Of need too long simmering, unobserved by either party, but there all the same.

Flames swept through Bill’s body, consuming him with unquenchable heat, making him shudder with the force of every new sensation. Wave after wave of pleasure inundated him, each one leaving him wondering if he could contain any more bliss, until finally the answer was no, he couldn’t. A scream was torn from him as everything coalesced into one perfect moment, his legs and arms tightening around Klaus as everything burst from him in a rush.

Klaus cursed loudly, fingers clenching on his hips tightly enough to bruise, as the man thrust savagely into him one more time, filling him with wet heat that would feel very peculiar if he could focus at all on anything.

They lay there, a wet, sweaty tangle of bodies and limbs, panting against each other, for quite a few minutes before Klaus pulled away. Bill looked up at him in confusion for a moment before he registered the hand held down towards him. He took it and found himself smoothly pulled to his feet. Luckily the towels had been stored well above the level of their created flood, and Klaus, obviously sensing how dazed he still was, rubbed him gently down until he was dry. Then the towel was wrapped around his waist. Klaus smiled wryly. “Our clothes are in no state to wear,” he chuckled, prodding the sodden garments with his toe. He swiftly dried himself, giving Bill time to recover his wits.

“I… I think we can call the experiment a success,” he muttered, flushing slightly. “I, er, may have to repeat the process. To… to make sure the results don’t change.”

Klaus turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “You can say it, you know.”

“Say what?”

He took a step closer, gently gripping Bill’s jaw and tipping his head up. “That I’m amazing and you want to do it again.” A smirk crossed his lips.

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” He couldn’t help smiling up at him. And… he had to be honest, the man had a point. He reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. “You _are_ amazing,” he breathed huskily.

Klaus grinned and kissed him softly. “I know.” Suddenly he was pulling away. “Come on, Heterodyne, we have things to do, remember?”

“Klaus!” He tried, not quite successfully, to keep himself from pouting.

The man chuckled, looking over his shoulder with a wink. “Tonight. All right?”

Oh. He supposed he could wait that long.

Maybe.


End file.
